Gordo
Gordo '(ゴードー, ''Gōdō) is an obese Saiyan who managed to escape the destruction of Planet Vegeta by being on another planet during a mission to conquer it. Appearance Gordo is an obese Saiyan with black eyes and a receding hairline. He wears green and black basic model battle armor, gloves, and boots. Unlike most Saiyans, Gordo does not keep his tail around his waist (he's too fat to wrap it around). Personality Gordo exhibits typical Saiyan behavior; he is very aggressive and hard-headed, with a short explosive temper. Gordo is extremely greedy and will do anything to get what he wants, be it stealing or going on an adventure (but mainly the latter). He is also a miser, as he never lets anyone touch his treasure. His greedy nature sometimes overtakes him and occasionally goes out of control, even going as far as to double-cross his friends and allies. Gordo is also a braggart and a sore loser, even going as far as to claim that somebody is cheating when he loses. He's also very gluttonous. Gordo is also known for his poor hygiene, since he often picks his own nose and forgets to clean his teeth, which is a problem, since he has a sweet tooth (this often leads to frequent cavities). Power level Despite his obesity, Gordo is quite athletic and wields an exponentially high power level. Gordo often makes use of his body weight to his advantage. Techniques *Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ''ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Power Ball' – A ball which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Gordo to transform into a Great Ape. *'Fat Flash' – A one-handed Full Power Energy Wave used in base form. Gordo raises his hand upward and gathers yellow energy into his hand. He then aims his arm at the target and discharges a big gold energy wave at the target. **'Super Fat Flash' – An enhanced version of the Fat Flash attack. Gordo holds his hands behind his back and charges two energy spheres. He then brings his hands in front of him, merging the two spheres together into one and unleashing an enormous gold energy wave. *'Lard Laser' – A Mouth Energy Wave technique used in both base and Super Saiyan forms. Sometimes Gordo opens his mouth wide in a Kirby-esque fashion and collects them by sucking them up and then releasing the energy wave, basically ensuring that it hits. *'Body Slam' – A physical technique used by Gordo where he charges at high speeds while ramming everything in his path using his shoulder. *'Hammer Throw' – Gordo will pick up the opponent and will charge up and start to flash a white-blue color. Gordo then throws the enemy with incredible power. *'Potbelly Piledriver' – A rush attack where Gordo picks up an enemy and jumps up and spins in the air before slamming the enemy headfirst into the ground. The impact sends out a shock wave that can damage any nearby enemies. *'Corkscrew Meteor' – A rush attack used in his base form. When performing a Body Slam, Gordo will jump while moving and will hurtle into the air, wildly spinning. *'Wild Swing' – A physical attack where Gordo grabs his opponent and spins them around and eventually lets go, sending them flying. The attack also damages any opponent that Gordo comes into contact with while he's spinning. Transformations Great Ape Gordo possess a tail which allows him to become a Great Ape when he stares at the full moon or a Power Ball. Even in his Great Ape form, Gordo keeps his overweight physique. His obesity and receding hairline shows in this form. Super Saiyan Gordo has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan, causing a drastic spike in his power. His eyes becoming green and his hair and tail turning gold. Trivia *Gordo's name is derived from gourd vegetables. Gordo is also the Spanish word for fat, referencing to his obese stature. *Gordo shares some similarities with Wario from the Mario franchise. *Gordo's appearances pokes fun at the image of Saiyans normally appearing as good-looking, physically fit people. Gordo is neither of these things. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestials Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Character created by SupremeGotenks Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks